Chase
by clayla
Summary: Elsa Arendelle and Anna Arendelle have been one of the best spy teams in the country, working for their country's top agency. That is, until Anna is kidnapped. Now, Elsa must team up with a notorious assassin, who would much rather work on his own terms.
1. Chapter 1

"You get the left hall I get the right hall!" Elsa whispered, as Anna saluted and winked. She waited to make sure her sister was safely making her way down the hall before quietly making her way down her own.

Elsa pinched her nose, as for the old walls of the factory gave off an unpleasant stench. Despite the many missions she's worked on with Anna, she could never get used to the smells. The hall was dark, being that the only few windows were blocked by large wood planks nailed on. Her eyes squinted for any source of light, for that was where she would find her target.

After a few more turns down the hall, she caught the glimpse of light coming from where the loading dock would be. Quickly, she pinched a little button next to her ear lobe.

"Anna, do you hear me?" Elsa whispered. It was key to be quiet, especially since she was already picking up voices from her target.

"Hear you loud and clear!" Anna replied over the static. Even at a time like this, she still sounded cheerful.

"I found light."

"Me too. Where are you?"

Elsa paused, taking in her surroundings.

"First floor, next to the loading docks. You?"

"Good. Second floor balcony, above the loading docks. Oh my goodness Elsa, you have no idea whose here."

Elsa perked up. "Are the Southern Isle brothers there?"

The mission at hand was to capture the Southern Isle brothers, a band of a suspected twelve to fourteen brothers that was known to infiltrate top businesses. In the past week, they have infiltrated another top company called Corona Inc., and stole millions of dollars. Whatever they did with the money, no one knew. However, it was always suspected that they traded it away.

"Yes, they're here, but guess who else!" Anna squealed. Elsa made a shushing noise into the speaker, but she was very curious herself.

"Who?" Elsa asked.

"The Weaseltons!" Anna blurted.

"Weasleton? As in Weasleton Inc.?" Elsa asked, bewildered, ignoring Anna's mispronunciation. The Weasleton Inc. was another top of the pyramid company, who, according to recent tabloids, was going downhill. But to be here? Possibly dealing with the Southern Isles? That was slightly farfetched.

"What are they doing here?" Elsa asked, "I'm going in for a closer view."

"The CEO is there. I think they are dealing with cash." Anna whispered. "There is a large pillar right after your hall ends. Get behind there, and look up. That's where I'll be."

"Got it." Elsa nods, and moves in closer to the light. As she gets closer, sure enough, she hears the famously nasal voice of Weasleton's CEO.

Finally, she reaches the end of the hall. Sure enough, there is a pillar behind were the group was talking. Quickly, she dashed behind the pillar, glanced up, and saw the top of her orange-haired sister peeking out from behind a cargo box.

"I see you." Elsa murmurs into her mouth piece. She watched as her sister carefully peeked from behind the box, and gave her a wink.

"Great! Since you're closer, do you want to do the recording?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded. There was always a time in every mission where they could finally see each other after going separate ways, and Elsa found it very relieving.

"Great. I'll get the video recording. If they get their next location out, the agency is sure to catch them once and for all!" Anna chirped. Elsa grinned, and carefully unbuckled the recording device from her belt. She tapped the little red start button, and listened in.

"5,000." Came the Weasleton's nasal voice. She heard a tsk tsk sound, probably from one of the Southern Isle brothers.

"Sir, this is 10,000 at the least." The voice said. It had quite a regal air about it, yet sounded pretty young. Probably one of the younger brothers.

"Only ten thousand? Really? I'm a million at the least!" Came a young voice filled with mock hurt. Elsa's eyes widened. She glanced up at Anna, who seemed equally as confused. The voice sounded, honestly, too immature to be on either of the two sides.

"Oh, will you shut up!" Came a Southern Isles voice. Tentatively, Elsa glanced around the pillar. Around the only source of light were four Southern Isle brothers and the Weasleton CEO, surrounded by two henchmen. In the middle, however, right beneath the light, was someone else.

"Is that who I think it is?" Elsa gasped into the mouthpiece.

"I think it is."

In the middle was a boy, or rather a man who looked around twenty, just four years younger than Elsa. His elf like structure, messy white hair, and casual dress up made him look much younger than any of the men around him. He was tied to a chair, and a loose gag hung around his neck.

"I can't believe it." Elsa whispered.

"Jack Frost."


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa's POV

"Quite a trouble maker we have. Are you sure he will comply?" The CEO narrowed his eyes. The oldest of the brothers stepped out and placed a hand on Frost's shoulder.

"I am sure. He knows what is at risk." The man said, his voice sending chills down my spine.

Apparently this struck a chord in Frost, and he sat straighter.

The CEO's eyes spark with interest, as do mine, but he doesn't ask.

"If he will comply, then 15,000." The CEO stated. The brothers don't seem satisfied.

"20,000." One of the brothers say. My eyes widen. Twenty thousand dollars? For a person?

"You see, if you had asked me directly, my charge would have probably been just-"

"Shut up!" a brother yelled. "Gag him."

Right when the youngest brother was about to reach for the gag, the boy did a back flip, in a flippin' chair, and the brother was knocked backwards. A few of the brothers went to help the younger up while the others grabbed for the boy, who was starting to cut off the rope. The eldest brother went red.

"Why you little-"

And he was cut off by a punch to the face. I winced. Although spying did require fighting sometimes, it wasn't really my thing.

Although the boy did have the brothers pretty busy, he was clearly outnumbered.

Suddenly, a strange feeling of worry descended over me. For the boy. I mentally scolded myself. I shouldn't feel this! _Conceal, don't feel…_I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, the two henchmen clubbed the boy in the back of the head. Hard. I shut my eyes at a sickening sound. The boy however didn't give up. He got right up and dodged another blow, and sent a dagger flying straight towards a henchmen's side. The next second, however, the eldest of the Southern Isles brother raised out a gun and aimed directly at the boy's head.

For a million years, I will never figure out why I did what I did next.

I ran out from behind the pillar, my sloppy French braid flowing behind me, and I pulled out my gun and shot in the man's stomach.

"Elsa!" I heard Anna scream. For a brief window all the men stared at us in confusion before the brothers charged at me and Anna leapt down from the balcony.

"No, Anna!" I shouted, but Anna ran towards us, punching the other henchmen. I felt one of the brothers grab me from behind, and I sent a knee to the gut his way. For a brief second, I glanced around. With both of the henchmen hurt, the CEO and the henchmen were nowhere to be seen. The eldest brother was trying to pin down Frost while another pointed a gun at me. In one swift movement, I slid towards him, kicked the gun out of his grasp, and pointed it at him. His hands flung up. It seemed like victory, and then suddenly, I heard a cry.

_Oh no._ I thought.

I whipped around to see Anna in the clutches of the youngest brother, a gun pointed at her head. Next to her, the two other brothers had Frost pinned down. I slightly shifted the gun over the youngest brother.

"Put her down." I stated calmly, but my voice shook on the last word. That was enough for him.

"No." He smirked. The brother who I had temporarily forgotten suddenly lunged towards me and knocked me to the ground, grabbing by gun.

For one second, I considered pulling my hands out of my gloves and unleashing all oblivion. But I would never do that. And I didn't need to. Something else happened.

Right when the man was about to raise the gun, he froze, and grabbed at his side in pain. With my head dazed, I glanced around to see all the brothers hesitate before the two unoccupied with Anna grabbed the brother before me.

"We have what we need! Get the girl!"

Right before my eyes, I watched as the four brothers, one still holding Anna, run for the exit door. I scrambled up and screamed.

"ANNA!"

"ELSA!" She yelled, and tossed something to the floor. None of the brothers noticed. I tripped in my daze, and watched as my sister disappeared from my life. The exit door slammed. I ran for the door, and tried to push it open, but it was blocked.

"Nooo!" I wailed, and slumped against the door. How could I lose Anna? What kind of sister am I?

I broke down into tears, still a little light headed from the tackle. I didn't know what to do next. Should I try to go after them? Should I go back to the agency? How do I get out?

Right then, in my questioning, I remembered a certain person.

As if right on cue, I heard a deep moan. I turned around, alert. Although he hasn't done anything to harm me specifically, he still wasn't safe.

Slowly, I crept up to his body lying on the floor.

"Who are you?" I asked, although I knew exactly who he was. He didn't answer. Instead, he rolled over into a kneeling position. I caught a glimpse of a patch of blood on his blue hoodie and realized his source of pain.

"A-are you all right?" I stammered, still unsure if he was dangerous or not. With a groan, he pulled out a dagger from his side and grimaced. I winced. He flung it towards the corner, and although it was the opposite side of me, I still jumped back. Then he slowly turned towards me.

"Who are you?" He asked, as if just realizing I was the reason he was still alive. Then he glanced at my jacket, which has the agency emblem embroidered on it.

"Oh no. Ohh no. You got to be kidding me." He groaned, as if he was just being told there was a pop quiz in math. Although he seemed to have given up, I noticed for a brief second he did a complete surveillance of the area. I knew what he saw. The one breakable window on the balcony. The one beacon of light and hope lighting the dusty factory.

I watched as he lunged to get up, which was surprisingly fast for his state, but I had to block him. It was my job. Although I didn't feel too good doing so, I grabbed the nearest gun on the floor and chucked it at his head.

He slumped to the floor, out cold.

I sighed, and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Hey, Olaf? Mission incomplete. I need some help."


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa's POV

The next morning when I woke up in the infirmary, everything that happened in the last 24 hours came crashing down on me.

_Oh my God. Anna is gone._

For my whole life, Anna has been by my side. I've always felt as if she was me flipped inside out, and vice versa. Despite what people say about me, I do have a fun side, and Anna does have a serious side. To have Anna gone feels as if I've tipped my balance and a part of me was taken.

For a few minutes, I tried to cry. I honestly wanted to, but my throat was already so parched that I had trouble talking, much less crying. Apparently, a nurse heard my feeble attempts, and peeked through the curtains around my bed.

"Ah, Ma'am, you're awake. Are you alright?" she asked concerned. I nodded, mainly because saying no would have required an explanation, and I really wasn't up for that.

"Good," she smiled. "You should be good to go by two o' clock. Would you like some water?" She asked. I nodded feverishly. She laughed. "Also, at three your boss needs to talk with you."  
I nodded, but I probably would have groaned if I could. With an apologetic smile, the nurse left.

While the nurse went to get water, I decided to meditate. It was something the agency advised us to do when we were frustrated with a case. I decided to take to studying the curtain, which had small sea shells embroidered on. The thread was a silvery blue, which glinted in the light, and made me calm. Then my thoughts trailed to somewhere else that I've seen that same silvery deep blue hue.

"I have your water, Ma'am." The nurse said through the curtains before peeking through. I gingerly took the slightly chilly glass and took a long sip. The cool water touched the tip of my tongue, and it was as if everything in my body started working again.

"Thank you Ma'am." I gasped in between gulps of water. I nurse chuckled.

"Is there anything else you might need?" She asked.

"What time is it?" I asked. She glanced at her watch.

"One." She said. "Since you seem to be doing alright, I'll ask the doctor if you can take your leave."

I nod.

"Thank you." I murmured.

Jack's POV

Jack slumped in his seat. With an agitated cry, he rested his head in his hands on the table in front of him.

"No, no, noooo!" He moaned. "This was never supposed to happen!"

In front of him, the owner of the desk sighed.

"Look, kid, this is an interrogation, not your-"

"That was the closest I've gotten in weeks! Those stupid guys should have just ended me right then and there, but noooo, a freaking agency weirdo had to come save the day!" Jack wailed, which was slightly muffled through his hands. The interrogator sighed, and paused to wonder if the kid was legitimately sobbing.

"Okay, kid. Let's start over. Hi, my name is Hiccup Haddo-"

"Hiccup?" the kid perked up, and smirked. "cute."

Hiccup mentally face palmed.

"And, also, quit calling me kid. We're almost the same age." Jack protested. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"Sir, I've been assigned as your interrogator." Hiccup stated, with as much authority as he could muster, which wasn't very much. "Besides, you sound like a fifteen year old." Hiccup mused.

"Well I'll have you know I am a full grown twenty two year old ma-"

"I'm twenty three." Hiccup interjected. "And thanks for giving me your age. At least that's one step we have."

For a second, Hiccup nearly choked out in laughter at Jack's face, which, if looks could kill, Hiccup would have two holes burnt through him.

To be quite honest, Hiccup was surprised upon meeting Jack Frost. Last night, the agency practically threw a party at the capture of him, and when he was given the "honor" of interrogating him, he wasn't sure whether to be grateful or scared. The kid was, simply put, a rambunctious assassin that agencies across the world have been trying to chase down. That was quite a hard task, considering the fact no one really knew what he quite looked like nor how old he was. When Astrid, his main work partner for their cases told him last night that Elsa Arendelle had caught a man with a blue hoodie, the main clothes that Jack Frost has been seen in, he was doubtful. That was, until they matched his blood with some previous samples they've found at crime scenes. However, now, once again, he was beginning to doubt. There was no way someone this immature could pull off all those flawless crimes, right?

"So, Jack, tell me about yourself." Hiccup cleared his throat. Jack looked quizzically at him.

"Why should I?"

Hiccup sighed, for what felt like the thirtieth time. "Because you are being interrogated, and by law, you must tell me the truth."

"Don't I have a right to remain silent or something?" Jack muttered.

Hiccup finally groaned in frustration.

"This isn't getting anywhere! Okay, look, what do you want to talk about?" he asked hopelessly.

For a second, Jack looked like he was actually thinking instead of simply whining about his luck or back talking Hiccup. In fact, the brief silence was starting to get onto Hiccup, who awkwardly fidgeted in his seat.

"How about I interrogate you?" Jack asked. At first the words didn't quite register in Hiccup's mind. He knew saying yes wouldn't get them anywhere, but at least that would make the boy talk.

"Okay…" Hiccup nodded.

"Do you believe in second chances?" Jack asked. A sudden new maturity had entered his voice. Hiccup was slightly confused at the question, but he answered none the less.

"Yes. Yes I do." He said, remembering how his dad, years ago, had given him a second chance to prove that he could take care of Toothless, the stray dog that even today stays with him in his apartment.

"Do you think we should be grateful, and cherish it carefully, or take a chance, and have what you've never had before?" Jack's blue eyes bore into Hiccups. He didn't wait for an answer. "Would you live your second chance for yourself, or live your second chance for another?" Jack asked.

Before Hiccup could speak, there was a knock on the door. A security guard peeked in.

"Jackson Frost? Someone would like to talk to you."


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa's POV

Once I walked into his office, I was immediately greeted by North's giant bear hug. He chuckled, and pulled out the chair before his desk. I slid into the soft cushiony chair, as North walked around to the back of his desk.

"Cookies?" He offered, holding out a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies. Although I would have normally refused, they were chocolate chip. How could I possibly pass?

"Yes please." I giggled. North chuckled. Upon the first bite, my mouth was filled with a sweet buttery flavor, mixed with tiny morsels of bittersweet chocolate. Then I frowned. How could I be enjoying this cookie when Anna was somewhere else, alone and afraid? I put the cookie down on a plate as North cleared his throat.

"As you may know, your sister is currently missing." North started. I dared not to make a face. I didn't want any sympathy.

"And from the return of your mission, I am glad to say we do have leads on your sister." North said, his eyes going a little big. I nodded vigorously, hope surging through me.

"But-

_Oh no._

"The leads aren't exactly… pleasing."

"Is she dead?" I blurted. There, I said it.

"No, actually." North smiled. I let out a breath that I had been holding since the infirmary.

"Your sister is very much alive, since they very much need a hostage." North continued. Of course, Anna had to either be dead, or a hostage.

I narrowed my eyes, thinking about North's words.

"Who's _they_? The Southern Isle brothers?" I asked. North clasped his hands together.

"You see, Elsa, this is where it gets interesting. The Southern Isle brothers are working for someone."

That was very odd. The first thing to know about the brothers is that they hold themselves very high, and to stoop so low as to working for someone was not their thing.

"And of course you're wondering who the Southern Isles would possibly agree to working for." North chuckled. "Well, many years ago, when the Guardian's Agency was still small, there was an outbreak of crimes. Not robberies or anything, but blackmail, tons of blackmail threatening parents about kidnapping their children. If the parents didn't comply with the blackmailer's instructions, their children would be taken away. The first occurrence was in a small town called Burgess. Fear was driven into the hearts of every family. Soon enough, a girl disappeared, and a long chain of disappearances ensued."

I took a moment to stomach all the information, before clearing my throat.

"So where do Anna and I come into this?" I asked, fearing the worst.

North sighed.

"That day, you said Anna had tossed you something right before she disappeared."

I nodded.

"It was a drawing of a castle." North stated. "One we've never seen before, and we are nearly sure it is where the blackmailer has been hiding all these years."

"Wait, what?" I asked, trying to still sound respectful. "So you know now exactly where my sister is, and who kidnapped her? Isn't that a big jump in one night? Even for the Guardian's agency?"

"Actually, you were out for two nights."

"Oh."

"But that isn't the thing. We have one large reason." North continued.

"When you came back from the mission, you brought with you one notorious boy, didn't you?

"Jack Frost?" I asked. North nodded.

"Our agency is one of the few that doesn't label him as insane." North said. I stared at him quizzically.

"Insane?"

"Yes. For years, those who escaped Frost's clutches note that he always demands if they were associated with a man called Pitch. When we searched him, he had a similar drawing of a castle in his pocket." North said. "And we believe Pitch is our man."

"So where do I come in?" I asked, still mulling over everything he just said.

North stared at me.

"You'll find Anna. And of course, we can't send you alone." North said. Suddenly, pieces started coming together.

North turned towards the door.

"Jack Frost? Come in."

**Yay! The action is starting! I would like to thank those who reviewed my story. This is actually my first fanfiction, and to be welcomed with such kindness really motivates me to keep writing. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything except the original parts of my plot and random original characters that are necessary for the story. Everything else belongs to Dreamworks and Disney.**

Jack's POV

The guard ushered me inside, and I gaped around the room.

"So this is what a guardian's office looks like…" I couldn't help but mutter. I've always been curious as to what is inside that large Guardian building of theirs. Probably shelves upon shelves of profiles. To say the least, I was impressed. In the back of the man's office, who I assumed was the fabled "North," were large locked steel cabinets, and in between the cabinets and the desk was the largest globe I've ever seen. On the globe were several lights, all a small brilliant yellow hue, scattered like glittering sand across each continent.

"Ah, Jack Frost, what a pleasure." North's voice boomed. I teared my eyes away from the gadgets hanging off the wall to the giant man with the Russian accent at the desk. In front of the desk sat a young woman, her platinum blond hair sweeped up into a neat bun. Her whole aura screamed regal, and her stick straight posture didn't help. I met her curious blue eyes, before she looked down. I couldn't help but feel as if I've seen them somewhere, fairly recently…

Of course. She was that one girl who burst out of nowhere and landed me in this hole… although she did sort of save my life.

I walked up to the desk, as North gestured me to sit down.

I took the seat next to the girl, whose name I'm pretty sure I've heard before, but not remembered. I tipped my head to her, and she gave me a slight nod, before looking away. I couldn't help but note that the space between us wasn't enough to be intimate, and wasn't enough to be silent in. It was just enough to be awkward. Great.

"Please make yourself comfortable, Mr. Frost." North said, the extended his arm. "I am Agent Clause, but most call me North." I took his hand and gave him a firm shake.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, North." I said, trying to keep things formal.

North chuckled ambiguously, and turned to the girl next to me.

"And this is Agent Elsa Arendelle." He motioned. We turned to each other, and, at a closer look, I couldn't help but stare at her overall wintery complexion. Even her expression was icy to the look.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." I stated, wanting to get the hell out of here. It was way too serious for my liking.

The girl, Elsa, gave me a small crisp smile of acknowledgement, before turning to North.

"What are you up to North?" She asked, her tone a little edgy. I too, was curious as to why I was here instead of on trial for whatever the agency had in my record.

North gave out a cheerful laugh, although I couldn't help but hear a tiny hint of nervousness within. Whatever he had planned, it probably wasn't going to run too smoothly. The man cleared his throat, before looking the girl in the eye.

"You, Elsa, are going to find your sister." He said, and then nodded his head towards me. "And this fellow here is your best bet."

"WHAT!?" Elsa exclaimed. I cringed. She sure could be loud if she wanted to.

Then I played the man's words over in my head, and remembered the orange haired girl carried away by those pesky brothers. And what did that man just say again? This fellow here is your best bet?

"Wait, WHAT?" I exclaimed, realizing he was talking about me. I stared back and forth between the girl and North. I almost expected them to burst out laughing, saying it was some cheesy joke the agency wanted to play before sending me to the electric chair. Instead, the girl did the same, looking as disturbed as I was.

"Look, sir," I said, turning towards North, who was still smiling. "With all due respect, this idea is crazy."

"And you like crazy, no?" he tilted his head. The girl was still staring blankly at him, as if he's gone off the deep end, which he probably has. And with that, I decided to drop off the formal act.

"Haha, yeah, I love crazy." I remarked sarcastically.

North laughed heartily.

"Oh, good, that was my idea!"

Elsa then stood up, looking North in the eyes.

"North, how could you do this to me? This isn't a joke!" she exclaimed. I had to give it to her. Even when standing, she wasn't as tall as North sitting, yet she could stare that man down. I relaxed. As long as she is arguing, I'll be safe and sound, and soon enough back to my cozy prison cell.

"Elsa, I can see how you are concerned, but your sister's life is on the line. Also, this might very well be our biggest step towards catching the Nightmare king." Then he turned to me. "Or as you call him, Pitch, correct?"

Immediately, I perked up. Pitch? This man knows about Pitch?

"What does Pitch have to do with this?" I asked, or rather demanded. At first, I thought this was just another kidnapping ransom case, but now that he's brought in Pitch, the whole game has changed.

"Pitch has her sister?" I gaped, putting two and two together. The girl, who I really needed to start calling by name, stared at me oddly. I ignored her and turned to North.

"How do you know?" I asked skeptically. I couldn't get ahead of myself. If anything, this was probably a trick. I tucked my hand into the pocket of my hoodie, and felt my heart drop as I felt nothing. Right where I've always kept my drawing of the castle was nothing but cloth.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

I looked up to see North holding the small square of paper I was just searching for, and I snatched it out of his hands. He didn't seem to care.

"Why do you have it?" I glared at him. He didn't seem fazed.

"We found it in your pocket. But that's not all." He said. "It was also a clue from the victim. Right before Ms. Arendelle's sister disappeared, she tossed a drawing that replicates yours exactly, although yours seems a little bit crinklier."

"Let me see it." I said. There was no way I was trusting this guy. Before long, North fished out another scrap of paper, and true to his words, they were the same.

I gaped at the scraps in my hand, side by side.

"I'll do it." I murmured. North stared at me.

"What did you say, lad?"

"I said I'll do it. I'll help Ms. Arendelle find her sister." I said. This could be the best chance I'd ever have at finding Pitch.

North smiled, and turned to Ms. Arendelle.

"What about you, Elsa?" He asked. She had turned her head away from me, and seemed extremely conflicted. She hesitated, before turning to North.

"But North," she argued. "he's a murderer. You're putting my sister's life on a murderer."

_Ouch. _Way to hit home base.

North looked like he knew this was coming up, and stood up, walking around his desk. He put an arm around her, and for a second, I felt a tinge. Right in my heart. Not anger, or happiness, but a melancholy ache. Although this was the most amount of, I'll admit, friendly people I've been around in a while, I did feel awfully lonely. It was a loneliness I've always ignored, but now was too intense with people right by me.

"He won't harm you." I heard North comfort her. He's got that right. Hurting her would probably send me on a direct route back here, and here was the last place I want to be. My best bet would probably be to stay a night, gather materials, then beat it. Probably what the both of us want, anyways.

The girl had started to sob, and was muttering "my fault" over and over under her breath. North simply rubbed her back and whispered soothing words.

I started to feel uncomfortable and incredibly awkward. I couldn't exactly comfort the girl, but sitting here made me feel rather useless.

_Wait._ My mind reeled. Did I just want to comfort her? What was I talking about? She had it coming for her when she decided to jump out of nowhere and play hero.

But then again, she did lose her sister. She traded her sister and saved me from a bullet to the head, which I might have been able to dodge, if only she'd let me.

_But she lost her sister, _I repeated. I suddenly realized how far my mind has trailed off.

_We're not going there, Frost!_ I scolded myself. I then started thinking of ways to abandon the mission, and tried my hardest to ignore the teary scene besides me

Unfortunately, I didn't get very far, for her sobs, although gentle, were nearly killing my ear drums. I couldn't just stand here and let her blame herself for her sister.

Slowly, I reached a hand towards her shoulder. North stared at me quizzically, but with trust.

I put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and didn't pull away when she flinched. I stood up, never leaving her touch, and draped my arm across her shoulder, giving her a comforting hug. I thought it would have been awkward, but instead, it felt right, as if we weren't who we were, and life didn't give us what it gave.

"It'll be alright." I whispered. "We'll find your sister. I promise."

Ms. Arendelle took a few more shaky breaths, before pulling away and looking at me in the eye.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Frost, I don't know what came over me." She said, regaining her regal posture in her chair. I smiled.

"That's alright." I said. "And call me Jack. No need to be too formal."

She gave me a thoughtful look, before murmuring something incoherent.

"What?" I asked.

"Elsa. Just call me Elsa."

And with that, the awkward space between us closed, even though we returned to our respective chairs.

**Again, thank you guys for reviewing! Thank you Starfire859, Guest, Tinkerbell2511, and markwyldespinebuster for your kind reviews. This chapter came from the motivation you guys gave me. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any non-original characters in this story. They belong to Dreamworks and Disney. Thank you for letting me use them.**

Elsa's POV

For the rest of the meeting, North, Jack, and I discussed details on the mission. In the end, we agreed to start out in the east coast, where Pitch was last seen. It was decided for safety precautions that Hiccup and Astrid, agents that have worked with me before, would come along. Although I tried to hide it, I mentally sighed in relief. To be quite honest, I still wasn't ready enough to go from town to town searching for my sister with Jack.

After the meeting, we had agreed to meet at the airport the next morning to fly to the city of Burgess, where a sweet couple's five year old toddler had recently disappeared, claiming a man dressed in black was responsible. I shuddered at the thought of anyone taking an innocent five year old, but this was the real world, and that was how it worked.

I decided to take a long warm shower before bed. When I arrived back in my cozy apartment, I couldn't help but to first flop onto the bed. For a good five minutes, all I did was breathe. Then I decided to get a move on, or else I'd probably wind up in bed around twelve, leaving me only a few hours of sleep before my flight. I slowly rolled up, and walked across the coarse maroon carpet to my bathroom. I couldn't help but think that when Anna was here, I would never notice something like how rough the carpet was. When Anna was here, the rough carpet didn't matter. I didn't think about it. But now that there was just me and the silence, the roughness of the carpet bothered me. Had I never noticed it before? It seemed so out of place in this soft familiar room, but then again, what is familiar isn't always comforting. I never knew that Anna made things that were so hard and difficult that much better.

I shook my head, watching my loose blond hair wave back and forth in the bathroom mirror. What am I doing? Am I this desperate without Anna that I've started to think about carpet?

I turned on the shower, letting the steam slowly curl its way onto the mirror. I tentatively stepped inside, trying to focus on anything except Anna's colorful fruity scented bath gels sitting in the shower corner. Instead, I made a grab for my lavender shampoo, and my mind wandered to the meeting in North's office. I cringed. All in all, I basically broke down in front of my boss and my partner for the next few weeks or so. Wonderful. Jack Frost probably thinks the agency signed him up for a babysitting job.

I scrubbed my hair harder, trying not to think about the meeting either. But there was nothing to think about. My life was simply that simple. It's just Anna and my job. Even Jack Frost probably has more of nightlife than me. I sighed. Alone is probably where I belong anyhow. No need to try to be someone else.

Suddenly, something cold and hard hit my shoulder. I looked up. Warm steaming water was still spilling out of the shower head, but as soon as they hit me, they bounced off as frozen tear droplets.

_Conceal, don't feel! Conceal, don't feel!_

I decided to think of something else, anything else, before I froze the whole apartment. Unfortunately, the first thing that popped into my mind was a certain white haired boy.

I groaned. It was going to be a long night.

Jack's POV

"I _said, _no, no, and NO!" I shouted. Hiccup, whose name I still couldn't get over, sighed.

"Please, trust me, I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but it's North's orders." Hiccup explained. I frowned.

"Why'd he tell _you_ to do it?" I asked. Sure, I was going to be trampling around Burgess with him, but having him dye my hair? Was that really necessary?

"Bonding time, according to North." He shrugged. "Don't ask. He's like that."

I shrugged it off. But still, I couldn't get over the hair dyeing part.

Somehow, within the last 48 hours, I had managed to not get sentenced to death by the agency, and was now trapped in the bathroom with an agency spy, who was holding up a box of brown hair dye and trying to get me to sit down so he could dye my hair.

Where originally I thought I'd be defending my life, I was instead defending my hair.

"First of all, you've already bleached your hair white. Why are you so scared of using a little dye?" Hiccup argued.

"It's natural!" I muttered. Hiccup groaned. Suddenly, Toothless, Hiccup's cat, wandered into the bathroom.

"Hey there little buddy!" I said to the cat. It's curious green eyes bore into mine.

"Hey, don't call Toothless a 'little buddy'!" Hiccup glared. "Now, just let me do this so we can both get some sleep before tomorrow's flight!"

"Besides," Hiccup continued, "we'll be uncovered the moment we step into security if you don't change your appearance." I groaned. He's right. I gathered Toothless in my lap, and plopped down into the chair. It couldn't be too bad, could it?

For a few minutes, we sat in silence, with Hiccup muttering about the box's instructions once in a while. Finally, when I didn't think I could wait a minute longer, Hiccup cheered.

"Ta-da!" He said, and I looked up into the mirror, and gaped.

My hair was brown, but not any shade of brown. It was the exact shade of brown I had before the incident. For a second, I felt as if I've gone back in time to when everything was normal. I immediately glanced down at my hands. I could feel the slight tickle as frost gathered on the crevices of my skin. Hiccup cleared his throat.

"I didn't do too bad, did I?" He asked. I sighed, and pulled on a smirk.

"Not too shabby, Haddock."


End file.
